I'll survive
by Seimour
Summary: .: CHAPTER 5, UP!:. 10 años después, un regreso y el intento de recuperar un viejo amor. YAOI. R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a: Takehiko Inoue

**I'll survive**

By: _Seymour_

Chap. 1:

Varios años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que había pisado suelo japonés. Varios años habían pasado ya desde que estuvo en aquél mismo lugar. El aeropuerto. Aquél que le había servido para cerrar un capítulo de su vida y al mismo tiempo para abrir uno nuevo: Maravilloso, lleno de éxito pero a la vez tan vacío.

Meneo delicadamente su cabeza, como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos inútiles de su mente. Apretó con fuerza la manija de su maleta. Contuvo la respiración y emprendió su andar. ¿Coincidencias de la vida? Aquel lugar siempre era el portal de cambios significativos. Pero bueno, la cuestión era que había regresado a Japón con la única y plena intención de recuperar algo que era suyo. Algo que en sus años de juventud no supo apreciar ni valorar, algo de lo cual con la lozanía de su joven edad hasta se atrevió burlar.

Pero era cierto que ahora con sus veintipico de años, aquellos veinte y tantos que comenzaban a rozar delicadamente los 30, había comprendido que su vida era simplemente infeliz. Hizo una pausa en su deliberación, y solo una pregunta se formuló en su mente.

¿Qué era la felicidad?

Era consciente que no era el primero, ni tampoco el último, en formularse aquella tan magnífica pregunta. Una pregunta que a penas constaba de solo cuatro palabras… pero albergaba… hum… ¿cómo decirlo? No sabía cuales eran las palabras adecuadas así que simplemente lo resumiría en que era una pregunta de gran importancia, de gran magnitud.

Se río de si mismo. Él y su gran habilidad de expresión, pero bueno, retomando su pensamiento¿alguien habrá llegado a ser feliz? O sea, con la pureza que la palabra indica. Feliz. Simplemente ello… sin ningún ápice de amargura, pena ni tristeza, nada de temor e incertidumbre.

Despejó su mente una vez más. Esto se había vuelto costumbre desde no recordaba cuando. Antes no era así… antes eran otros tiempos.

Se tomó un taxi, indico escuetamente la dirección a donde quería ser llevado y así comenzó el trayecto. Observó con ojos inexpresivos lo que se imponía ante él, observando a través del cristal de las ventanillas. Ninguna de ellas dejaba colar siquiera un delgado hilo del frío que caracterizaba aquella época del año. Era pleno invierno pero dentro de aquel Taxi uno no podría adivinarlo a menos que se observara a la gente extremadamente abrigada en el exterior. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y se aproximaba a destino, iba recorriendo y recordando cada lugar.

Así fue como minutos más, minutos menos se encontraba frente a la puerta de su antiguo apartamento. Aquel en donde vivió durante sus años de secundaria y preparatoria. ¿Por qué no se había desecho de el antes de marcharse? Ni el mismo lo sabía, el caso era que ahora le era útil.

Tanteo con sus dedos largos y fríos el bolsillo de su jean, y de este extrajo el juego de llaves. Introdujo unas de ellas en la cerradura, giró y luego de una suerte de movimientos la puerta se abrió ante su par de ojos azules. Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie de la fría pared hasta llegar al interruptor de la luz y una vez encendida esta todo se hizo visible ante él.

Todo estaba como hacía años atrás, o al menos lo que él podía recordar pero revolver entre viejos recuerdos quedaría pendiente para mañana, o para cuando tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Por lo pronto estaba demasiado cansado del viaje que había realizado. Además, si había algo que había extrañado de todo Japón y no había encontrado en ningún otro lado, a parte de la razón de su regreso, había sido su cama. Su mullido colchón y almohada.

Paso a paso que disminuía la distancia entre su cama con su propio ser se marcaba con algo que dejaba caer… campera, sweater, remera… todo lo que consideraba incómodo para dormir no encontraba otro cruel destino más que el propio suelo.

Se desplomó en aquella cama que lo había cobijado durante tantos años, en el único lugar donde se había sentido protegido.

- - -

Se despertó entrada la mañana. En un principio algo perdido, no sabía donde se encontraba pero conforme pasaban los minutos y sus ojos recorrían la habitación reconoció el lugar. Se desperezó y se levantó de la cama, caminó por los pasillos y al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta que no tenía NADA que comer. Gran problema. Bueno, tendría que ir a hacer las compras… pero antes se daría una reconfortante ducha.

Así fue como se dirigió hasta su maleta, tomó algunas prendas y las dejó sobre la desecha cama. Sin siquiera meditarlo dos veces se perdió dentro del baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente y la dejo caer. Haciendo que la pequeña habitación se llenara de vapor. La única prenda que hasta ese momento había quedado cubriendo aquella parte pudorosa de su cuerpo había desaparecido y sin más se perdió bajo aquella lluvia tan agradable.

Sentía aquellas gotas golpear sobre él y deslizarse por toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Una sensación demasiado deliciosa… No pudo supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí dentro pero fue lo suficiente como para que la piel de sus dedos se arrugara. Cerró la canilla y salió envuelto en una toalla. Se vistió, tomó algo de dinero y salió de su departamento.

En su trayecto pudo apreciar que todo aparentaba estar como recordaba aunque claro, lo que realmente necesitaba que estuviera en su lugar… ya no lo estaba. Aparentemente durante esos 10 años de ausencia el minimercado de la zona había cerrado… y ahora estaba en la necesidad de ir más lejos hasta quien sabe donde para poder encontrar alguno "Genial" masculló para sí mismo, pero bueno… luego de vagar y encontrar donde abastecerse de comida, se encontraba nuevamente en marcha pero esta vez de regreso. No pudo evitar hacer el viejo recorrido y porque no atravesar la vieja cancha del parque… si es que aún seguía allí.

Lo que fue un pensamiento recurrente durante el tiempo que le tomo hacer las compras y eso, fue como haría para encontrarse con él. ¿Dónde estaría¿Qué habría sido de su vida? Y así era como la ensimismación se apoderaba de él nuevamente, siendo lo único que lo regresaría a la realidad un fuerte sonido seco. Pestañó repetidamente. El estaba bien pero algo había caído al suelo, según pudo deducir por el sonido. Observó sus manos, las bolsas aún seguían allí. ¿Entonces qué había sido el causante de tal sonido? Fue allí cuando sus dos pupilas azul profundo optaron por bajar la vista y fue allí que le vio.

Tendido en el suelo. Cabellos largos y extremadamente negros. Cuerpo delgado. ¿A caso era una muchacha?

"sí, estoy bien, gracias… no se moleste puedo ponerme de pie solo" escuchó una clara voz varonil. Y mientras esas palabras eran pronunciadas por esos delicados labios tonos carmesí, ese cuerpito que no debía de superar el metro sesenta y cinco, se iba poniendo de pie. Sin duda la juventud de ahora no se comparaba con los jóvenes de antes… Los adolescentes de ahora eran cada vez más irrespetuosos hacia los mayores y para nada educados… aunque claro, él había sido la excepción en su tiempo…. Y cierto pelirrojo también, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, todos los del club de basket de Shohoku eran la excepción a la regla salvo el sub capitán Kogure "mínimo podría preguntar si me golpee o algo en vez de ponerse a pensar en quien sabe que cosas¿no?" y descendió otra vez su mirada hasta clavarla en ese par de ojos casi tan azules como los suyos propios.

"te pusiste de pie, no?" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el muchachito por el mayor. Frunció su entrecejo "… solo porque yo sea menor a ud 'señor' no implica que me puede pasar por alto o pisotearme si fuere el caso"

"………" ok, y este niño se lo estaba tomando demasiado a pecho. Su personalidad contrastaba totalmente con su aspecto delicado pero bueno, nunca más acertada la frase de 'las apariencias engañan' o 'no juzgar los libros por su cubierta' Hum. No tenía ganas de perder el tiempo, de seguro no pasaba los 16 años… además tenía otros temas mucho más interesantes que tratar. "lo que tú digas, pequeño" e hizo un ademán que expresaba puro fastidio

El muchacho frunció su ceño una vez más, separó sus labios para agregar palabras más pero la alarma de su reloj digital comenzó a sonar con el estridente 'beep beep'. Por inercia levantó su puño y observó la hora… "llegaré tarde" y como alma que llevó el diablo se giro y siguió su rumbo

"…" Rukawa simplemente lo observó y fue allí que divisó las letras blancas de la chaqueta negra y roja que llevaba el muchacho. "Shohoku" susurró para sí. No la había reconocido… el modelo era otro… pero claro: el tiempo pasó, el modelo pudo haber tenido sus modificaciones pero lo que más le sorprendía era que ese muchachito tan frágil fuera parte del equipo. Bueno, ni que le importara. Y como hizo el muchachito hace rato él también siguió su propio camino con destino final su departamento.

- - -

Dos días habían pasado desde que había llegado a Japón y no había echo ¿nada? Había intentado, había planeado llamar a alguien y averiguar un poco pero cuando tuvo el teléfono en sus manos y se disponía a marcar… ¿qué número marcaría? No tenía el número de ninguno, y si por esas casualidades de la vida llegaba a tener alguno, quién podía decir que siguieran viviendo en el mismo lugar. Sacudió su cabeza en signo de frustración. Lo único que había atinado a hacer fue ir a la cancha de basket, capaz y alguno de los muchachos se aparecería por allí pero… nada.

Debía de hacer algo, debía encontrar a Hanamichi. Porque sí, Hanamichi había sido la razón de su retorno a Japón pero en algún momento ahondaría en detalles… ahora no tenía tiempo. ¿Aunque a quién quería engañar? tenía todo el tiempo del mundo… pero simplemente no tenía ganas de recordar.

Se puso una chaqueta y salió a la calle. A veces se sentía agobiado de estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes… observar las fotos y trofeos de sus años de juventud. Dios, lo mejor era salir de allí… y así lo hizo.

Caminó y caminó. La suave brisa invernal acariciaba sus blancas mejillas. Se detuvo ante un semáforo, aguardó pacientemente hasta que le tocara cruzar. Una vez el artefacto diera la señal indicada los transeúntes cruzaron las calles, y por ende él también.

No tenía destino preestablecido, simplemente se limitaría a caminar. Fue en ese momento que por más irreal que le había parecido escucho su nombre, alguien le estaba llamando. Giró lentamente su rostro y vio hacia atrás. Y allí estaba, una mujer.

"Rukawa" volvió a escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios. La examino una vez más… y la joven se percató de ello porque notó como se sonrojaba y se mostraba algo intimidada.

"¿quién eres?" fueron las únicas dos palabras que salieron abruptamente de sus labios. Oh, sí… algo tan característico en él.

La muchacha se vio algo consternada y dudosa ante la pregunta. No entendía por qué, simplemente le había preguntaba quien era y mientras la observaba podía apreciar un gran deliberar en su rostro hasta que finalmente ella consiguió el valor necesario para susurrar un apenas audible "Haruko"

Ese fue el nombre que pronunció mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

'_Haruko_'… ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado pero no podía recordar pero como si aquella mujer le pudiera leer la mente, ella le explicó "nos conocimos en la preparatoria, soy la hermana del capitán Akagi…" y sonrió algo nerviosa.

Ahora recordaba, esa mujer que estaba frente de él era aquella muchacha que estaba siempre presente en las prácticas. Por ella era por quien Hanamichi había entrado al equipo de basket y por quien había echo tantos esfuerzos, simplemente para impresionarla. Un sabor amargo inundó su boca del solo hecho de pensar aquellas ideas.

"¿cuándo regresaste a Japón? No sabíamos nada de ti… Veíamos tus partidos" y así comenzó un rosario de preguntas, comentarios y halagos por parte de la joven. Rukawa la observaba pero no la escuchaba hasta que aparentemente debe de haber echo un gesto de cansancio porque la muchacha que se hacía llamar Haruko comenzó a disculparse por estarle robando el tiempo, que de seguro estaba ocupado y cosas así, y antes de que siguiera aturdiéndolo, el ojiazul decidió cortar la conversación con un 'hasta luego' y cuando finalmente creía estar liberándose de la pesada muchacha, que seguía igual a lo cargosa que la recordaba… aquella voz femenina se escuchó nuevamente "espera" y volviéndose una vez más, allí la tenía.

"es que…. Ahora estoy llendo a… bueno… una vez al mes al menos nos reunimos todos… y hoy es esa fecha" comentó la muchacha. Rukawa no estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar la 'disimulada' invitación pero una vez ella intentó alegar e insistir "todos estarán… todos estos años tu faltaste… y estoy segura de que les dará gusto verte… seguro tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar…" ¿y por qué no? La misma muchacha había dicho: **todos** se reunirían, y acaso ¿no estaba buscando una oportunidad para reencontrarse? Era como una respuesta del mismo cielo.

"claro, será maravilloso" dijo mientras se giraba por completo y se ponía junto a la muchacha. Y sin más, emprendieron la marcha.

- - -

¿Para que mentir? La reunión había sido terrorífica, no solo Hanamichi no se había presentado… sino que fue ametrallado de preguntas y preguntas y más preguntas sobre su vida en América, la NBA y demás cosas que realmente a él le tenían sin cuidado.

Los únicos detalles que le parecieron importantes a destacar era que, aparentemente, Ryota y Ayako habían terminados juntos… y algo que no había estado ni en sus más remotos cálculos era que aquella mujer, esa de la cual Hanamichi había promulgado estar enamorado (pero que él muy bien sabía eso había sido solo en el principio) estaba casada con uno de los amigos del pelirrojo! Del mejor amigo de Sakuragi! Mito… Yohei Mito.

Pero no todo había sido tan malo. Había que verle el lado positivo a las cosas y a la vida en general. Gracias a esta reunión pudo dar con el paradero de Hanamichi.

Todo estaba listo, solo era cuestión de hilar el futuro encuentro…

- - -

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella reunión… y otros días más hasta que juntó el valor para enfrentar el 'reencuentro'. Había marchado temprano en la mañana pero deambulo por demasiados lugares antes de presentarse allí. Pero no había marcha atrás, hoy tendría que ser el gran día.

Llegó en el horario que calculó las clases terminaban y daban lugar al comienzo de las actividades de los clubes.

Recorrió aquel lugar, todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Había unos pequeños cambios, sí... pero ninguno demasiado drástico. Nada demasiado especial. Eso sí, el único cambio que llamó verdaderamente su atención rayando en el asombro fue una vitrina. Allí estaba, cercana a la dirección, en el pasillo para que todo mundo pudiera verla. Y sí, él también lo hizo porque muy a pesar que su único destino y lugar de interés fuera el gimnasio, tuvo un pequeño deseo de recorrer aquella institución. ¿Nostalgia?… capaz.

Habían varios trofeos, varios ganados en los últimos años pero no solo de trofeos se agraciaba aquella vitrina, sino de fotos. Revisó una a una. Estaban ordenadas en orden cronológico. No tardó demasiado en encontrar aquellas que remontaban a sus años de juventud e integrante titular del equipo de Shohoku. Allí estaba, lado a lado con Sakuragi. Habían sido los dos novatos que habían causado sensación en primer año…. Siguió observando y más adelante había una foto de si mismo y unos cuantos artículos referidos a su ingreso a la NBA. Suspiró. Parecía que hasta allí no pasaría desapercibido. Siguió observando las fotos… y fue cuando descubrió aquellas en donde Hanamichi era el entrenador. Una sutil sonrisa se delineo en sus labios.

Se había enterado que Hanamichi era el profesor del club de basket desde hacía ya más de 5 años, eso le había sorprendido. Si había algo en lo que no se imaginaba a esa bestia pelirroja era estar a cargo de algún grupo de adolescentes hormonales y todos los problemas/actitudes que acarreaban esa bendita edad. Juraría que el Hanamichi que él conocía de seguro habría matado a más de un alumno con uno de esos cabezazos mortales que a él le dejaban medio bobo por unos cuantos minutos. En fin...pero si ya tenía más de 5 años como profesor, eso quería decir que nada de eso habría sucedido. ¿Y, acaso, eso quería decir que, Hanamichi no era el mismo que él había conocido? Hum. No era hora de atormentarse con esos pensamientos.

Con manos en bolsillo siguió su recorrido hasta llegar finalmente a su destino final. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, había actuado por impulso propio. No tenía ni planeado que decir o como actuar. Ni una remota idea pero que hacerle, ya estaba ahí.

Siguió el mismo camino que había recorrido tantas veces al terminar las clases para dirigirse al famoso gimnasio. Y una vez allí, contuvo la respiración y apoyó una de sus blanquecinas manos sobre la puerta, que más que dichosa le brindaba libre paso hacia el interior.

"LEVANTEN LAS MANOS! NO LAS TIENEN DE ADORNO" se escuchó un vozarrón gritar sobre el chirrido de balón y zapatillas deportivas. Efectivamente: era él. Con sus ojoz azules repasó todo el lugar, en busca de aquella figura tan anhelada. Y allí estaba. De pie junto a la cancha, de espaldas a su ser. Pudo admirar aquella figura. Tal cual la recordaba, con el cabello mas corto capaz... pero igual de musculoso y tan bien formado. Los años le habían sentado de maravilla.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando aclarar las ideas. El tema ahora era ¿que decir¿Entrar¿Mandarlo a llamar? Demasiadas inseguridades. Sería un gran error del cual se arrepentiría si se fuera sin siquiera cruzar miradas o palabras. Era extremadamente necesario que Hanamichi se percatara de su presencia, por mas infantil que fuera, ese era su único capricho… que sea como sea, Sakuragi se diera cuenta que él había regresado a Japón.

"¿piensa pasar o se piensa quedar obstruyendo el paso todo el día?" escuchó una voz detrás de él. Volvió su rostro y descendió un poco su mirada para encontrarse con un muchachito de cabellos largos y negros... y si su memoria no le fallaba ya lo había visto en algún lado.

Si, ya lo había visto. Y recordaba hasta donde había sido. En el parque, aquella vez cuando chocaron. El niño que tenía la campera del uniforme de Shohoku. Y efectivamente en Shohoku se lo había cruzado nuevamente. "Oye… ¿tú eres parte del equipo?" le pregunto intentando disimular interés… debía de saber cosas sobre Sakuragi y ¿quien mejor para averiguar que uno de sus alumnos?

"si… soy uno de los titulares" dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa socarrona. Rukawa abrió sus ojos en sorpresa¿cómo decirlo? No esperaba que aquel niño de figura tan… delicada, por decirlo de alguna manera, fuera titular. O sea, no por menospreciar… Ryota había sido el mas bajo de su equipo en aquel momento pero tenía… ¿más cuerpo? Sin ofender, pero aquel niño pasaba por niña lo más tranquilamente. Y el muchacho como si pudiera leer su mente se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos "crealo si quiere, la verdad no me interesa" y se disponía a seguir caminando

"oye, espera" Dios, siempre le fue difícil mantener conversaciones "dime… ¿y quién es su entrenador?"

El muchacho se volvió, lo observó y mientras se deliberaba en seguir hablando con ese 'tonto', se acomodó unos cabellos "Nuestro entrenador es Hana, es un ex jugador de esta preparatoria" explicó

"(Hana?... como que no le va a ir demasiado bien si le da tanta confianza a sus alumnos) o ya veo… ¿y que me puedes decir de él¿Es bueno?"

"¿es el mejor… no vio todos los trofeos que ganamos?"

"justamente por eso… me sorprende un poco… lo último que me hubiera esperado de Hanamichi es que fuera entrenador" dijo más para sí que para sincerarse con el muchacho. Sintió que el muchacho lo observó de una manera que no pudo descifrar muy bien…. "si eso era todo, me retiro" y sin más, sin darle tiempo a que pudiera preguntar más lo vio caminar con gracia única. Su cuerpo era delgado, sus caderas estrechas y sus espaldas para nada amplias. La piel del muchacho era nívea y sus rasgos demasiado delicados. Un androginismo natural sin necesidad de utilizar accesorios ni maquillaje.

Lo vio como se acercaba a Hanamichi, le tironeaba delicadamente, como solo el podría, de la manga de la campera. Vio como se puso de puntitas de pie y como acercó sus labios al oído del hombre mayor. Le vio susurrarle algunas palabras que le habría gustado escuchar... y como reía divertido. ¡Eso era claro y puro coqueteo¿Cuántas veces lo había visto? Nadie podía decirle lo contrario... pero eso no era lo que le indignaba más... la cosa era que Sakuragi volteo su rostro y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al muchachito mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más... y sin más el muchachito se quitó la campera que tenía grabada en sus espaldas 'shohoku', dejándola a un lado; se amarró su cabello en una alta cola de caballo y procedió a quitarse esos pantalones que le quedaban tan holgados, quedando en unos diminutos par de shorts. Todos se le quedaron viendo. Observó a Hanamichi y noto algo que no supo interpretar demasiado bien otra vez.

Vaya, algo debía de estar pasando con él… no podía interpretar demasiadas expresiones últimamente.

"¿qué se supone que es eso?" pudo finalmente cuestionar el profesor

"ah, es parte de mi estrategia... se llama: distrayendo al enemigo" le dijo sonriente el muchacho. "muchos me confunden con niña, y mis piernas no deben de ser la excepción de tal confusión así que... "

Sakuragi se agachó y tomó los pantalones que antes habían cubierto tan largas y delgadas piernas, luego alzó su vista hasta la altura de los ojos azules del muchacho "ponte esto de inmediato" le susurró.

"..." no le hizo caso, tomó el pantalón: sí, pero lo dejó sobre la banca "no... además, profesor... allí le buscan... encárguese de su visita" le advirtió antes de ingresar a la cancha y comenzar a jugar.

Hanamichi le estaba por reprochar algo al muchacho, era claro que tenía ganas de traerlo de los cabellos si fuera necesario para 'vestirlo' pero por curiosidad se volteo y buscó a la persona que le buscaba.

Rukawa sintió esos ojos almendras clavarse en su ser. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No podía ser que estuviera observándole a él… y que se estuviera acercándosele. Con ese paso tan firme y tan seguro, tan característico de él. Contuvo su respiración. Juraba que todo a su alrededor giraba, sentía sus miembros ceder.

"¿me estaba buscando?" fue lo que sus oídos escucharon y cuando todo su nerviosismo desapareció con esa simple pero tan significativa frase.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a: Takehiko Inoue

**I'll Survive**

By: _Seymour_

Chap 2:

Y finalmente lo tenía frente de él. Allí cara a cara pero solo había un problema: Hanamichi no parecía reconocerlo. No pudo evitar que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios. Era lo único que no se esperaba. Se esperaba gritos, asombro, palidez en el rostro del pelirrojo… hasta había pensado en la posibilidad de recibir algún golpe pero nunca pensó en que Hanamichi no le reconociera.

Capaz tenía el cabello un poco más corto de lo que solía usar en la preparatoria, capaz la ropa lo hacía ver diferente… ¿y por qué no? Los años también habían pasado para él. Se llevó una mano hacia su frente y en particular hacia sus cabellos en claro signo de frustración pero fue en eso que se topó con la gorra que llevaba puesta. ¡Ah! Tal vez por eso no le reconocía. Se la quitó de inmediato. Había sido algo a lo que se había tenido que acostumbrado a usar. Conforme iba ganando reconocimiento en el universo de la NBA se tenía que camuflar para no ser 'asediado', y fue por eso que una simple visera fue lo único que se le ocurrió como posible solución a dicho problema.

"d'aho" dejó escapar de sus labios.

Mientras por su lado, el alto pelirrojo no pudo más que abrir sus ojos en expresión de asombro. "¿Ru… Rukawa?"

"bingo" Y si, ese había sido el gran momento: Sakuragi ya era consciente de que Kaede Rukawa había regresado a Japón pero... ¿y ahora qué?

"¿qué haces aquí?" fueron las únicas palabras que brotaron de aquellos carnosos labios luego de un instante de silencio en donde tanto uno como el otro se analizaba con la mirada, siendo los únicos sonidos que cortaba tan densa situación: el sonido del balón y uno que otro esporádico grito.

Rukawa meneo su cabeza hacia un costado mientras ganaba segundos pensando una posible respuesta. ¿Qué responder? Eso iba a ser difícil, sí, pero antes de que pudiera meditar las palabras adecuadas, su viejo él se ocupó de la respuesta "¿desde cuándo debo de darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje e hacer con mi vida?" y sí, maravillosa respuesta… eso si su idea era comenzar 'mal' con el pelirrojo. _Nota mental_: se auto golpearía cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

"…" Por su lado Hana fijó su mirada en la del morocho. Nunca se hubiera esperado volver a ver a Rukawa. O sea, no era que el hombre tuviera acceso denegado a Japón y que una vez que se fue a USA nunca más regresaría… sino que nunca esperó que se presentara ante él justamente. Extraños giros del destino, demasiado malos por cierto. Y esas palabras. Tan características de él. "bueno, entonces si no tenes nada que hacer o decir retírate, estás interrumpiendo el entrenamiento"

"cuando me contaron que eras el nuevo entrenador me sorprendí mucho… nunca te hubiera imaginado en este tipo de trabajo… nunca te creí demasiado paciente"

Hanamichi solo lo observaba. ¿Y quién era para venir y decirle si era capaz o no de ser entrenador?

Mientras, en la duela, el entrenamiento seguía con su curso… o al menos eso se intentaba. Pero uno a uno -lentamente- cada muchacho fue deteniendo su juego. Era imposible que la figura del recién llegado no llamara la atención de nadie. Hasta se había formado cierto aglutinamiento en la entrada del gimnasio, y para no romper con la tradición, la mayoría de las personas eran muchachas.

"a caso ese no es…?" murmuró una de ellas algo incrédula ante lo que sus ojos creían estar observando.

"sí… no hay duda, es él" secundó un muchacho que andaba medio colado entre tanta niña.

No había duda, se trataba de Kaede Rukawa ¿Cómo no reconocerlo si la vitrina estaba atiborrada de fotos y recortes periodísticos sobre el? Sería una deshonra si los mismos alumnos de la preparatoria Shohoku no conocieran al famoso basketballista de la NBA que en sus años de juventud cursó allí mismo, que caminó por esos mismos pasillos, que jugó en la misma cancha y que hasta durmió en esa misma terraza. En fin, no cabía la posibilidad de que nadie no lo reconociera… o sí, el pelirrojo no lo había echo.

"¿pero que hace con Hanamichi?" y si, tal como Rukawa lo había sospechado. Casi no había respeto por parte de los muchachos hacia su 'entrenador'.

"¡HEY!" se escuchó un grito que regreso a todos a la realidad. Los que antes observaban a los dos mayores conversando, y los mismos dos hombres que antes se encontraban observando uno a otro, todos voltearon al lugar donde el 'grito' provino para así encontrarse con dos muchachos yéndose a las manos.

Sakuragi identificó a los dos chicos, y olvidándose de la existencia de Rukawa salió como tiro hacia el lugar, allí en medio de la duela. "¡ALTO!" exclamó pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Aunque no era una pelea demasiado pareja, uno más bien golpeaba y el otro recibía.

"Sei" intervino finalmente el pelirrojo tomando de la cintura del muchacho más pequeño y quitándoselo de encima al que se encontraba debajo. "dije que te detuvieras" sentenció con voz claramente autoritaria.

"pero... pero ese desgraciado me estaba tocando" acusó mirando a los ojos a Hanamichi "¿cómo no querés que le pegue?"

El otro muchacho se incorporó y se sentó, sosteniéndose con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre se sobaba el mentón "culpa mía: no es, con esos shorts solo pide a gritos 'toquenme'" dijo en su defensa con una sonrisa socarrona.

Todos enmudecieron. Todos conocían muy bien que el entrenador Hanamichi tenía cierto _'favoritismo'_ hacia el muchachito llamado Sei. ¿Pero quien no lo tendría? esa apariencia tan desprotegida y débil solo lograba que todos le quisieran proteger… u otras cosas. Pero la gran sorpresa que a pesar de ese aspecto físico, su carácter era totalmente diferente: tenía un carácter de los mil demonios; y siempre, en todos los entrenamientos, Sei repartía puñetazos al primero que intentara hacerse el gracioso con el. Y Sakuragi no se hacía esperar para darle su 'merecido' a quien osaba hacerlo.

"por algo te dije que te pusieras los pantalones largos" sentenció Hanamichi mientras lo depositaba en el suelo. El muchachito, quien se veía como una delicada muñeca en brazos de un gigante lo observó con el entrecejo medio fruncido, para luego separar sus labios y susurrar un caprichoso "no es justo" y sin más, salir corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

Y a pesar de que el muchachito sea dueño de unas 16 primaveras, su comportamiento era únicamente comparable con la de los niños de kinder.

Hanamichi dejo escapar un gran suspiro de sus labios, refregó sus sienes y luego de serenarse fue detrás del muchacho.

"y allí van de nuevo" susurró uno de los muchachos. Todos suspiraron. Rukawa por su parte solo observaba curioso todo lo que sucedía ¿qué había sido todo aquello? Y lo más importante¡Hanamichi lo había dejado allí olvidado!

Rukawa volteó su vista y se dio cuenta que había un muchacho junto a él. No sabía por qué pero aquel joven le recordaba un poco al sub capitán Kogure. Los lentes, quizás. "siempre es lo mismo" le dijo el chico mientras se volteaba para observarlo, con un gesto de entre seriedad y gracia.

"…" muy bien. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero como dicen 'la curiosidad mató al gato' Y realmente quería saber quien era aquel muchachito al que Hanamichi prestaba tanta - por no decir demasiada- atención. "muy seguido, eh?"

"si… Sei es un poco consentido… y el entrenador siempre le concede sus caprichos" se encogió de hombros "O sea, no es que lo culpe… todos lo hacen… pero es que siempre anda armando algún escándalo en los entrenamientos y Sakuragi debe de ir por detrás de él para hacerlo regresar a la práctica. Por lo general tardan como 15 minutos."

"oh…." Rukawa volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de los vestuarios. Había sido una mala idea preguntar. Había demasiadas cosas que podía hacerse en 15 minutos o menos.

- - - -

Desde aquel acontecimiento en el gimnasio habían pasado ya 3 días. Rukawa se había retirado sin esperar a que el pelirrojo saliera del vestuario en compañía del muchachito. La verdad, no había sido muy buena idea ir a buscarle a su lugar de 'trabajo'. Las pocas palabras que intercambiaron no fueron demasiado significativas… ni amables. Necesitaban hablar, sí, pero eso no iba a ser posible con 'público' por eso lo mejor sería hacerlo en privado. ¿Y qué mejor que darle una visita a Hanamichi en su propia casa?

Había salido de su departamento a eso de las 19hs pero a pesar de la seguridad con la que había salido, parecía que conforme a cada paso que avanzaba hacia destino, lentamente esa confianza se iba desvaneciendo… por ello mismo prefirió retrasar lo más que pudo la visita. Dio unas vueltas por aquí, unas por allá pero siendo ya casi las 21:47 de la noche, se enfiló a destinó.

Estuvo parado frente aquella puerta por quizá unos 5 minutos. Quizás más, quizás menos. Respiró hondo, se alisó las ropas y se detuvo justo cuando sus manos estaban acomodando las mangas de su sweater. No recordaba estar tan nervioso desde quien sabe cuando. Contó hasta tres y finalmente presionó el pequeño botón haciendo sonar un estridente sonido dentro del departamento. Aguardó unos segundos, minutos… dos, tres, cuatro… nadie atendía. ¿A caso no estaría? Tocó nuevamente.

Nada.

Iba a tocar nuevamente pero sintió unos pasos bastante escandalosos aproximarse "Ya va" escuchó una voz que le avisaba desde el interior departamento, pero no era ninguna voz conocida. Por sobre todas las cosas: obviamente, no era la voz de Sakuragi.

Y cuando ese fundamental echo rondaba sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ante él la figura delgada de aquel muchacho. Ambos demostraron clara sorpresa en sus rostros, y por más que Rukawa intentó disimularla simplemente no pudo. Se quedó mudo.

Observándolo.

Dentro de toda la extrañeza que le producía la situación conocía al muchacho… era el chico con el que se había cruzado aquella vez en el parque, aquel que era demasiado 'amigable' con Hanamichi, y el muchacho por quien el pelirrojo parecía tener cierta 'debilidad'. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?... y para empeorar las cosas aún más, el muchacho estaba en la casa de su 'profesor' a las… ¿casi 10 de la noche? Y… y… sus ojos se detuvieron en el detalle más importante de todo: el muchacho estaba vistiendo, apenas, una camiseta demasiado grande… remera que le quedaba fácil unos 15 cm por sobre la rodilla. Y una remera que por sobre todas las cosas¡era de Hanamichi!

¿Cómo lo sabía? Instinto.

"¿necesitas algo?" escuchó aquella vocecita melodiosa traerle a la peculiar realidad.

"…" tardó unos segundos en acomodar sus ideas y formular algo coherente en su cerebro "si, Hanamichi"

"…" El muchachito lo observó intensamente. Y luego de unos minutos estando en la puerta, ambos en silencio, lo dejó entrar. "ahora lo busco" dijo mientras se iba por uno de los pasillos. Luego lo vio retroceder unos pasos hasta que regreso nuevamente junto a él "¿departe de quien?"

"Rukawa, Kaede Rukawa" sentenció mientras se sentaba cómodamente sobre uno de los sillones de cuero negro. Si. Había logrado recuperar la compostura.

El muchacho volvió a desaparecer. Aguardó unos minutos… pero a pesar de todo lo concentrado en tratar de ser ese él que era frió y calculador realmente no lo lograba con el escándalo que se estaba llevando acabo en algún lugar del departamento.

"Te dije que no entres cuando yo me este bañando" si, esa era la voz del pelirrojo… y por lo que 'deducía' se estaba bañando… y el chico había entrado. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios.

- - - -

Y así era. Tal cual Rukawa lo suponía. Sei se había apresurado a recorrer deprisa con sus pies descalzos aquel pasillo que lo conducía a la habitación de Hanamichi, y más especialmente a aquel cuarto de baño donde el pelirrojo estaba tomándose una ducha.

Al entrar, el vapor golpeo su rostro y sintió la humedad en todo su cuerpo. "Hana" susurró en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la tina de baño y corría un poco la cortina para poder escabullir su cabeza.

El pelirrojo obviamente sorprendido no pudo más que exclamar un grito y luego un "¿qué haces acá¿Cuántas veces te dije que no entres cuando me estoy bañando?" El niño sonrió con picardía "Hana, no vería nada que no haya visto antes" y acto seguido le guiño un ojo cómplice.

"………." Hanamichi le hizo señas que retrocediera mientras tomaba las cortinas para cubrirse con ellas "¿qué pasa?"

"ah! Sí… hay alguien que te vino a ver" le dijo inocente mientras iba retrocediendo hasta toparse con la puerta y dejarse deslizar por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con sus piernas contra su pecho y rodearlas con sus brazos.

"… ajá… ¿y quién es?" dijo mientras volvía a su tarea de quitarse el jabón del cuerpo.

"mmmm…" echó su cabeza hacia atrás, elevó su mirada para observar el techo y posó uno de sus dedos índice sobre sus labios. "Pues es _él_" susurró

"… ¿él¿Él, quién?"

"Hana…" le decía con cierto deje de fastidio "vos sabes de quien te hablo, de _'él'. _Rukawa, Kaede Rukawa" dijo intentando imitar el tono con el que se lo había dicho el hombre que estaba en la sala.

Las manos de Hana se quedaron donde estaban, allí, sosteniendo su cabeza. Se quedó inmóvil. ¿A qué había ido a su casa?

"¿qué le digo?" La voz de Sei le sirvió como para salir de su trance. Balbuceo un par de frases incoherentes, hasta que finalmente le dijo "dile que me espere" y sin más, el joven se puso de pie y salió de allí.

Caminaba lento por el pasillo, de echo se había quedado unos minutos con su espalda reposando sobre la puerta del baño pero esta vez del lado exterior. No era tonto. Obviamente había sabido de quien se trataba apenas le abrió la puerta. De hecho, esa misma vez en el gimnasio ya sabía de quien se trataba. Por algo había armado el pequeño escándalo con Youta… pero eso era su secreto.

"Hana dijo que en seguida viene" le anunció mientras también se sentaba en el sofá individual que estaba justo frente al de Rukawa.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros lo observó. Desde el día en el gimnasio ese muchacho no le había agradado para nada. ¿Cómo decirlo¿Instinto una vez más?

"te debes de estar preguntando que hago acá ¿verdad?" escuchó aquella frase como si le hubiera leído la mente. Y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

"la verdad, sí"

"me lo imaginé, además… se ve en tú cara" le hablaba sin prestarle demasiada importancia, y le importaba poco y nada si aquel hombre le consideraba maleducado. Sabía que Rukawa estaba receloso hacia él, y a su joven ser tampoco le caía bien el hombre mayor. En esa situación era mas importante la trenza que estaba haciendo con sus cabellos que el observarle al hablar. Aquel hombre representaba un cierto 'peligro', sí, pero ninguno demasiado grande. "pues vivo aquí" sentenció finalmente

"… con Sakuragi¿tú profesor?" Intentó recalcar aquel pequeño detalle.

"Sí, con Sakuragi, mi profesor… mi amante" y fue recién allí que finalmente se dignó a clavarle la mirada en la de Rukawa. Clavarla en aquellos ojos azules que eran como un reflejo de los propios. Y sin duda, esa última palabra había logrado el efecto planeado. Rukawa se había quedado mudo, literalmente hablando.

La situación se había tornado realmente incómoda. Expresiones simplemente contrastantes. Uno con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y hojeando una revista mientras tarareaba alguna cancioncilla. El otro, sentado, con el ceño fruncido y con miles de cosas pasándole por la mente.

"¿a qué viniste?" la voz de Hanamichi se escuchó de espaldas a Rukawa. El morocho, como resorte. Se giró hasta toparse frente a frente a Sakuragi. Allí estaba, recién salido del baño. Aún, algunas gotas corrían por su rostro…. Su cuello… y muriendo en la tela de la remera. "¿Rukawa, qué querés?"

Saymour says: Muy amables por los reviews, y muchas gracias por leer el fic. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a: Takehiko Inoue

**Nota: **Capítulo dedicado a mi querida Hika Hika

**I'll survive**

_By:_ Seymour

Chapter 3:

Los tres estaban en aquella pequeña sala. El pelirrojo, recién llegado, se acercó con paso firme hasta quedar frente de Sei "por favor, retírate" le pidió con voz monótona. El muchachito clavó su mirada azulada en la color miel y frunció delicadamente su ceño "pero… ¿no gustarías que les trajera algo de beber¿Té¿Café?.. ¿Cerveza?" era la oferta que anunciaba con tal de asegurar su pronto regreso.

"no, gracias… no hará falta… esto durará nada" dictó el pelirrojo "ahora ve y acuéstate"

Sei, algo desilusionado formó un adorable puchero con sus labios mientras, dejó rodar sus dedos arácnidos sobre el brazo del hombre ante él. Para pronto hacerse del cuello de Hanamichi y rodearlo con sus brazos. Obligándolo a descender hasta su altura "no te tardes demasiado, te estaré esperando" con clara picardía deposito un beso en la punta de la nariz del pelirrojo y una vez concluido el acto observó fugazmente con el rabillo del ojo al otro hombre que se encontraba en la sala.

"tú solo ve" le volvió a repetir Hanamichi mientras se deshacía delicadamente del agarre. Y así, sin más, Sei se vio en la obligación de retirarse "oh, un gusto en conocerlo señor Rukawa" le dijo con esa voz tan melodiosa pero a la vez tan llena de burla.

Ambos hombres siguieron con la mirada el agraciado andar del muchachito hasta que desapareció de sus campos visuales. "vaya, no sabia que tenias esos gustos" sentenció Rukawa mientras se desplomaba en el sofá en el cual había estado sentado minutos atrás. "bah, aunque en realidad sí… digamos que tus gustos siguen un cierto patrón"

Hanamichi, imitando al morocho, también se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá el cual antes había sido ocupado por Sei "no entiendo a que te refieres"

"digo, ese chico: cabello negro, piel nívea, ojos azules; tan similiar a…"

"¿tan similar a quién? Sabes una cosa, no te queda el papel de intrigante"

"bueno, pero si no me interrumpieras, podría terminar de hablar tranquilo" Rukawa dejó escapar un suspiró y recargó su espalda contra el mullido sofá "pero como te estaba diciendo: tan similar a mí" se auto señaló mientras delineaba una escueta sonrisa.

Hanamichi posó sus codos sobre sus rodillas adoptando una postura claramente masculina "ignoraré esa tontería….¿podemos ir directamente al grano¿A qué viniste?"

"no quieras desviar el tema" sentenció Rukawa "¿cuál es tú relación con ese mocoso?" ¡Ja! Y él le decía a Hanamichi que no desviara el tema.

"¿perdón?" y al tiempo que cuestionaba, una de sus cejas se arqueaba, denotando sorpresa.

"dijo que eran amantes"

"… oh" se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, lo cual no dio buena espina al morocho "lo sea o no, es mi problema. No veo razón para tú curiosidad."

"… más que razón yo hablaría de derechos, pero antes de que me digas que no los tengo, déjame que te diga: si los tengo. ¿y desde cuándo? Desde que me dijiste que me amabas" soltó abrupta y llanamente.

El pelirrojo quedó mudo. Claramente sorprendido para luego lenta y titubeantemente separar sus labios "y tú te burlaste, y hasta donde yo sé, con tus burlas terminaron tus derechos"

"detalles, simples detalles. El hecho es: me dijiste que me amabas; y si, capaz yo me haya burlado, capaz me haya disgustado, capaz me haya puesto algo violento…" le respondía intentando quitarle la mayor importancia a aquellos hechos del pasado "pero" Rukawa imitó la postura del pelirrojo y lo observó directamente a los ojos "el amor no se muere así de la nada"

"… sabes que no te entiendo" fue la única frase del otro hombre

"es muy facil de entender, aunque claro para un da'aho como tú capaz no, pero… la cuestión es que: tú me amas, y yo regrese" sentenció su gran y magnifica explicación, la cual mas que nada dejaba cabos a atar por propia cuenta de Hana, quien se quedo por largo rato observando a ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Intentando descifrar lo que sus palabras intentaban implicar… hasta que luego de varios minutos lo logro.

"… ¿te das cuenta que tus reclamos, excusas, explicaciones y demás son simplemente infantiles y absurdas? O sea que¿me estas pretendiendo decir que regresaste porque creíste que yo, aún, te estaría esperando? O sea… ¿En que cabeza cabe esa remota idea?"

"¡en que me confesaste que me amabas!" y así, Rukawa seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la base de todo su fundamento.

"… Pero eso fue hace ya 10 años atrás, por el amor de Dios" no podía creer las incoherencias que aquel hombre era capaz de pronunciar.

"¡pero dijiste que me amabas!" el mismo latiguillo una y otra vez. Parecía un niño pequeño y caprichoso que no sabía como excusarse.

"Rukawa… entedés que pasaron diez años desde que te dije _'eso'_ O sea, no habrás pretendido que yo luego de tu rechazo te esperaría cual santo casto a que a tu incoherente ser dijera un día 'uy, regresaré a Japón y buscaré a Sakuragi'… O sea¿sos consiente de que es realmente absurdo lo que me estas planteando?"

"… pero me amabas… y el amor no muere así de la nada. Sino, no sería verdadero amor" La verdad que lo de 'santo casto' lo había afectado un poco.

"………… y capaz no lo era" medito unos segundos "capaz, nada. Realmente no lo era. Yo era un adolescente, tenía unos 16 o 17 años… ahora estoy comenzando a rozar los 30, y si de algo estoy seguro es que: no te amo más." Lo dijo serio, intentando convencer al zorro con sus palabras

"no te creo… y por más que, según vos, no me ames ahora… eso no quita que lo hayas echo tiempo atrás… por eso mismo" tomó aire "volverás a hacerlo" sentenció como la cosa más normal del mundo "te volverás a enamorar de mi Sakuragi"

"¿eh?" y sí, Rukawa aparentaba haber perdido toda razón

"lo que escuchaste, me parece bien… no me amas ahora, te 'rompi el corazón' si quieres… pero lograré que me vuelvas a amar, que te vuelvas a confesar a mí"

"………… ¡ah! Encima¿yo seré el que se tenga que volver a confesar? Tú y tú orgullo."

"esto no se me había ocurrido antes" se decía el morocho, mientras comenzaba a hablar consigo mismo "es una idea brillante, después de todo: te enamoraste de mí una vez¿por qué no una vez más?" Se puso de pie y meditabundo se encaminó hasta la salida y desapareció.

El pelirrojo quedó perplejo en la sala. "…está loco" susurró para sí. Rukawa se había marchado, así como había llegado. Sin previo aviso y dejando a un aún más confundido pelirrojo. "muy loco"

Quedó pensativo, cansado, abrumado, nervioso. Toda esa situación era realmente exasperante. Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de volver a verlo así que menos que menos pensó en qué hacer si lo tuviera frente de él. Hablando justamente sobre 'aquel' tema que él mismo había decidido enterrar.

Fue en ese tanto deliberar cuando escuchó los pasos de unos pies descalzos recorrer el pasillo y el suave cerrar la puerta de una habitación. "…" se puso de pie y se enfiló hacia dicha puerta. "que maña la de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas" dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama donde el jovencito de cabellos negros y largos se encontraba recostado. La cama estaba toda deshecha, los cabellos caían sedosos sobre la blanca almohada. Ese rostro dulce y curioso intentaba hacerse el dormido, aunque sus párpados lo traicionaban con el poco natural cerrar de ojos… pero Hanamichi lo conocía, ya lo hacía muy bien, y sabía que a pesar que el muchachito demostrara 'inocencia' no era lo mismo demostrarla que poseerla.

"Hana, por fin viniste" se refregó sus ojos perezosos para luego dejar escapar un exagerado bostezo de su dulce boquita.

"Sei¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no finjas conmigo¿Y cuántas más te debo decir que escuchar a escondidillas? no queda bien" se agachó un poco, acaricio los cabellos y luego deposito un beso sobre la frente "que tengas buenas noches" le dijo para luego apagar la luz del velador y dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida.

"no le creas" susurró Sei en medio de esa oscuridad.

"…" Hana solo se quedó en silencio. La dulce voz del pequeño se denotaba preocupada "buenas noches" fue la única respuesta que le pudo brindar.

…:…

Rukawa caminaba por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad. No se podía creer ni él mismo la manera en la que se había retirado de la casa del pelirrojo. Capaz algo maleducado pero había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido para dejar de afrontar la 'triste' realidad. Cada palabra que Sakuragi había pronunciado era verdad. A esas alturas de la vida, su regreso no debía de significar nada y que iluso había sido al creer que podría reclamar aunque sea una miseria.

"arrrrrgh" se frotó sus cabellos en frustración. Si las cosas fueran siquiera más simples… pero su idea no estaba del todo desacertada. De hecho siempre las buenas ideas por lo general surgían bajo presión, al menos en su caso. Reconquistaría al pelirrojo. Se tenía mucha fe, sí; pero para poder llevar a cabo esa meta primero debería recavar información. 10 años lo separaban, era sin duda una cantidad de tiempo significante y demasiadas cosas pudieron haber tenido lugar "como por ejemplo ese mocoso" susurró mientras pateaba una lata hasta el infinito y más allá.

"y esa pobre lata ¿qué culpa tiene para recibir semejante golpe?" una voz masculina le cuestionó por detrás. El morocho se giró a ver al interlocutor no muy amigablemente.

"¿Mitsui?" se sorprendió de encontrarse con el ex tirador de 3 tiros.

"¿Qué haces por aquí? De hecho ¿qué fue de tu vida luego de aquella cena cuando te llevó Haruko? Te desapareciste." Le dijo acusadoramente mientras escondía sus manos del frío en los bolsillos de su jean.

"podría decirse…"

"Hisashi, sabes no encontré el sabor que… a… ti… te…" y las palabras del otro hombre que se había acercado al mayor de los dos morochos iban muriendo en su boca lentamente al darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona junto a su amigo "¿Rukawa?"

"¿Oye, por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros?" invitó Mitsui. Rukawa pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Los suficientes para darse cuenta de que esta podría ser la solución a sus problemas, necesitaba ponerse al día… y quienes mejor que aquellos dos 'muchachos' que tenía ante él. "claro, será un placer" dijo acercándose a la pareja y esperando a que estos indicaran el camino a marchar.

Fue así como después de unos 5 minutos de andar finalmente llegaron a destino. Una casa con jardín frontal situada en una calle bastante tranquila aparentemente. Mitsui y Kogure iban delante de él, y por lo que su posición le permitía observar, el ex subcapitán estaba algo nervioso, por decirlo de alguna manera.

"ponte cómodo" le dijo Mitsui antes de perderse dentro de la cocina, dejando a solas a Rukawa y Kogure.

"Kogure Sempai… ¿le molesta que haya aceptado la invitación?" y sí, estaba siendo extremadamente respetuoso y amable pero había varias razones para ello: 1) tenía que ganar la confianza de ambos hombres, sino no le contarían nada; 2) Kogure le ¿caía bien?; 3) no tenía más razones.

"no, no es nada de eso… es solo que" y en el rostro del pobre hombre, el cual para ser sinceros estaba igual a como lo recordaba, se veía la frustración que implicaba el deliberar si contar o no contar la razón de su perturbación.

"lo que le sucede es que se siente incómodo con el que tú no sepas que nosotros somos pareja" anunció Mitsui mientras regresaba a la sala con una bandeja, vasos y bebidas. "no quiere que te sientas incómodo y te enteres por terceras personas… y te vayas a enfadar, o sentir ofendido" hablaba el hombre como si las palabras que escapaban de sus labios no tuvieran demasiada importancia, mientras, al de lentes solo una frase se le venía a la mente: 'tragame tierra'.

Pero por su lado Rukawa simplemente se quedo en silencio, observando a Mitsui y luego pasando su mirada hacia Kogure. "… yo no tengo problema con respecto a eso" susurró

"ves bobo, esto no es para que te pongas así" anunció Mitsui mientras una vez cerca de su pareja. Lo jaló del brazo y le hizo pegar contra su cuerpo en una caricia algo bruta.

"además, yo también soy como Uds." dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un cuadro sin gracia que había en una de las paredes. Fue en algún momento que sintió la mirada de los dos hombres sobre él y antes de que le pudieran atacar a preguntas prefirió adelantárseles "uds fueron sinceros conmigo, yo lo voy a ser con uds… yo regresé a Japón por Hanamichi. Y hoy vine hasta aquí porque… pasaron 10 años y yo necesito saber que fue de Hanamichi en este tiempo…" Se quedó en silencio y luego retomó con una de las preguntas más importantes y circunstanciales de toda su existencia "y sobre todo ¡quién es ese niño!"

Mitsui liberó lentamente a Kogure para luego sentarse a su lado. "pues…." Tomó uno de los vasos y bebió un trago. Era claro que quería demorar toda explicación posible lo más necesario. ¿Qué contarle¿Por donde comenzar?

"Hanamichi es tutor de Sei" escucho la voz apacible, y ya serena, de Kogure "Hanamichi lo tiene a su cargo desde hace 3 años ya"

"¿tutor?" Rukawa no caía, la verdad el esperaba que le confirmaran las palabras que Hanamichi no se atrevió a negar ni a admitir

"tutor legal" sentencio Mitsui "el muchacho es huérfano y Hanamichi pues… se hace responsable de él"

"oh…………….. ¿y de dónde salió¿Qué¿Fue como con un perro que te encontrás en la calle?" Bueno, que Hanamichi fuera tutor del muchachito tenía más sentido que la loca idea de que fuera su amante

"pues…. Podría resumirse de esa manera" rió nervioso Kogure "nosotros muy bien los hechos de cómo se conocieron no los sabemos. Solo se que Sei es huérfano… y bueno, Sakuragi lo tomo a su cargo"

"……… pero ese niño dijo que eran amantes"

Kogure tanto Mitsui se quedaron en silencio observando a la seria expresión del morocho de ojos azules hasta que finalmente Mitchy interrumpió el silencio con una sonora carcajada "no me digas le creerás a ese niño"

"Hanamichi no me lo negó" sentenció Rukawa en su defensa

"Pero Rukawa, Sei es apenas un niño… ¿cuántos tiene¿15?… ¿16, no más. Además, en su circunstancia es comprensible que sienta algún tipo de 'amor' por Hanamichi. Después de todo, él ve a Sakuragi como su 'salvador'. No sé, digo yo… capaz confunde ese sentimiento de agradecimiento con amor. Además… el hecho de que Sei crea amar a Hanamichi no implica que nuestro pelirrojo le corresponda los sentimientos." Y esas eran las sabias palabras de Kogure que aliviaron un poco al intranquilo ser de Rukawa, pero igual… no estaba del todo convencido.

Rukawa lo escuchó con expresión seria, pero que luego se fue relajando. Lo que Kogure decía, tenía sentido. Además, el tiempo diría. Ahora simplemente se tenía que limitar a trazar el plan para re-enamorar a Sakuragi… y seguir poniéndose al día.

_Saymour says:_ Capítulo tres listo. Gracias por los reviews nuevamente, muy amable, se los aprecia n.ñ Y erh… Karma, Alicia Keys… ese es el tema que escuchaba cuando siempre me ponía a escribir xP (simple acotación) … y una pequeña duda ¿a nadie le cae bien Sei .?


	4. Chapter 4

I Will Survive

_by:_ Seymour

_Chapter 4:_

Nervioso intentó buscar alguna posición cómoda en aquella silla en la cual ya llevaba más de cinco minutos esperando. La verdad, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes... pero hoy era un día importante y nada lo arruinaría.

Suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared. No podía creer que ya se encontrara allí, su magnifico plan estaba siendo llevado a cabo. Pensar que hace solo días apenas estaba comenzando a tramarlo. Todos sus movimientos serían como los hilos que conforman a una telaraña. Una telaraña en la cual sería atrapado Hanamichi Sakuragi.

¿Y cuál era ese magnifico plan?

Pues era uno muy elaborado, uno que lo hizo quedarse horas en vela, tramando, pensando, meditando. Pero bueno... para resumirlo vulgarmente hablando, en la jerga popular, podría decirse que la genialidad de su plan simplemente se basaba en: _pasar todo el tiempo posible con el pelirrojo, casi rayando la línea del acoso. _

Una escueta sonrisa se delineó en sus delgados labios.

Pensar que hacía una semana estaba en la nada. Y hace una semana también había tenido ese encuentro con Hanamichi, un encuentro que él mismo había forzado... y del que había tenido que huir.

_Soldado que huye, sirve para otra batalla._

Y eso era lo que sería a partir de ahora. Una guerra. ¿Con quién? Con quienes se interpusieran entre él y el pelirrojo. Y no sabía por qué pero su vocecilla interior ¿o sería ese sexto sentido mejor conocido como la intuición femenina que quería aflorar en él? Bueno, lo que sea que fuere, eso le decía que ese mocosillo le traería problemas. Y unos bastante importantes.

Y no solo el mocosillo, quien sabe cuantas personas más porque para ser realista... 10 años lo separaban de Hanamichi. Diez años en lo que él no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le haya podido suceder aunque bueno, aquella reunión -catalogada como reencuentro caído del cielo en momento justo y necesario- con Kogure y Mitsui le sirvió para recopilar información. Con ellos pudo averiguar muchas cosas sobre el pelirrojo en cuestión. Algunas bastante interesantes, por cierto. Otras que le hicieron hervir su sangre por dentro a tal punto que creía que esta se evaporaría... y otras más que simplemente eran datos sin demasiada relevancia. Pero bueno, los dos grandes acontecimientos de la vida de Hanamichi a los cuales los consideraba 'importantes', eran:

_Primero:_ Hanamichi había salido por un lapso de… ¿días¿meses?... ¿un año?... La verdad esperaba que no hubiera pasado de un año, pero tampoco se interesó por saber cuanto tiempo había durado aquella relación con: **Akira Sendoh**. Si, aquel jugador de Ryonan. La simple idea de imaginarlos juntos hizo que toda su piel se erizara y que sus cejas se fruncieran en señal de disgusto… y por ello mismo no deseo saber más. Sabía que si ahondaba en detalles iría en busca de ese desgraciado y lo molería a golpes…

_Y como segundo, pero no menos importante:_ Según le había dicho Kogure, a diferencia de lo que el mismo mocosillo se había jactado, Hanamichi no pasaba de ser el tutor legal del muchacho. Simplemente eso. Hacía dos o tres años lo había tomado bajo su cargo… aunque no sabía muy bien en las condiciones en las que se conocieron ni como el pelirrojo tomó aquella resolución. Simplemente un día apareció.

Sacudió su cabeza, aquellos cabellos color ébano. Todo aquello a él no lo dejaba tranquilo...y por ello mismo se encontraba en aquél lugar.

"señor Rukawa" la secretaria le llamó a la realidad algo sonrojada. Él simplemente se puso de pie dejando en claro la diferencia de estaturas... "el director dice que ya puede pasar"

Y de los labios del morocho solo se escapó un escueto 'gracias' y sin más, caminó hasta la oficina del director y entró.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Allí estaba, con aquél hombre de cincuenta y tantos. Había hablado durante unos minutos en la oficina para luego finalmente encaminarse a destino.

Y ahora se encontraban allí, justo frente al portón metálico del gimnasio. Podían escucharse desde fuera los gritos provenientes del interior del lugar. Vozarrones masculinos y el chirrido de suelas de zapatillas sobre el suelo de la cancha.

"aún no comprendo su interés de ser solo ayudante joven Rukawa" fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó el director antes de abrir aquél portón.

"director, ya hay un profesor de basketball… y por lo que veo viene haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Además logró obtener varias veces la victoria del torneo nacional… yo simplemente… simplemente quiero se 'ayudante'… no aspiro más" explicó el morocho para luego hacer ademán de que entrar primero.

"comprendo… es verdad. Hanamichi Sakuragi hizo un muy buen trabajo… quien hubiera imaginado que era un joven pandillero en su juventud" río "los muchachos lo adoran" y sin más, el hombre obedeció y se adentró en el lugar. El morocho solo asintió con su cabeza, inhaló, retuvo aquél aire en sus pulmones y decidido dio el primer paso dentro.

Nadie se percató de la entrada. Algo decepcionante para Rukawa... y para el director "lo que sucede es que estos muchachos siempre se compenetran demasiado en las prácticas" intentó explicar el hombre.

Un rayito de nostalgia se hizo presente dentro de aquel ex número 11 de Shohoku. Ver a esos adolescentes jugar tan animosamente, tan entusiasmados... disfrutando... le hacía recordar a su adolescencia. "venga por aquí"

Siguió al mayor con algunos metros de diferencia y fue gracias a esa distancia marcada que pudo ver a dónde o mejor dicho a quién pretendía llegar.

"Sakuragi" llamó la voz del mayor. El pelirrojo volteó y allí se quedó observando. "lamento interrumpir el entrenamiento¿tienes un momento?" y sin más vio como Hanamichi obediente se acercó a ellos. A esas alturas todo lo que estaba sucediendo, los movimientos del pelirrojo... todo se estaba efectuando en cámara lenta. "veo que están entrenando tan efusivamente como siempre" dijo el hombre amistosamente mientras daba un vistazo rápido a los muchachos en la cancha "como siempre un gran trabajo" sonrió

Rukawa tenía ganas de reír. Hacía unos minutos atrás el director le había dado a entender que 'reconciderara' su petición de ayudante a profesor para sino la de: profesor.

Hanamichi intentó corresponderle la sonrisa al mayor pero el fruncir de su ceño impedía que el gesto de su rostro se mostrara natural, de hecho se veía algo gracioso. "la cuestión de mi visita es que: a partir de hoy, el joven Rukawa aquí presente, se te unirá"

Rukawa pudo apreciar como aquella tupida ceja se arqueo más aún de lo posible. "¿... se me unirá, dijo?" lo vio cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho "no comprendo"

El morocho por su lado simplemente observaba divertido. Por lo visto Hanamichi había madurado en aquel tiempo… o al menos había aprendido a respetar las autoridades, algo que no hacía en su juventud.

"sí, verás... como podrás apreciar el joven Rukawa regresó de Estados Unidos por cuestiones personales... y hace poco vino a tener una reunión conmigo. Dijo que quería retribuir aunque sea un poquito a nuestra preparatoria por todo lo que había echo por él..." decía convencido el hombre. Rukawa asentía cada palabra y Hanamichi simplemente pensaba ' Director, por favor no sea tan ingenuo... ¿desde cuándo le importa retribuir a la sociedad a este sujeto?' … "es por eso que me pidió ser un ... hum... sería tipo ayudante tuyo aquí, con los muchachos... yo creo que la experiencia que tiene el joven Rukawa será de mucha ayuda... tú mismo dices que estos muchachos tienen mucho potencial... ¿y quien nos dice si un día alguno de ellos llega tan lejos como el joven Rukawa?"

"claro, comprendo director..." fingió una vez más una sonrisa "ud. no se preocupe, déjelo aquí tranquilo... estoy seguro de que los muchachos estarán muy contentos con el máximo orgullo de Japón como profesor"

"no, no vengo en calidad de profesor Hanamichi" pronuncio aquel nombre cuan lento pudo "vengo solo para acompañarte" lo miró "en esta tarea... será como en los viejos tiempos"

"¡cierto! Uds. dos fueron compañeros de equipo" dijo algo avergonzado el director por haberlo olvidado "entonces no cabe duda que todo irá bien" dijo aliviado "por lo que veo son buenos amigos" sonrió

"así es señor director" hablaba lento el morocho mientras se acercaba hacia el pelirrojo "somos muy buenos amigos" finalizó mientras dejaba reposar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Sakuragi "hacemos una muy buena pareja" anunció mientras una sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios "en la cancha... éramos prácticamente invencibles"

"oh, entonces no veo que hago aquí... no hay necesidad de que me preocupara por su ingreso joven Rukawa, entonces los dejaré" y sin más, luego de hacer una leve inclinación el señor director desapareció por donde llego.

Todo movimiento en aquel gimnasio se había detenido. Todos aquellos pares de ojos se posaban sobre aquellos dos altos hombres.

"wow! es Kaede Rukawa!" exclamó uno de los muchachos mientras se acercaba lentamente, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, a donde el morocho se encontraba.

"¿qué piensan que están haciendo? ... sigan practicando... ¡este sábado tenemos el amistoso con Ryonan¡Sigan con el juego!" dijo enfurecido el pelirrojo a lo cual ninguno de los jóvenes hormonales atrevió a desobedecer por mas que quisiera. "y tú, ven conmigo" fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó por parte del pelirrojo antes de que lo tomara toscamente de la muñeca y se lo llevara a quien sabe donde.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Un golpe estruendoso de su espalda contra los lockers le hizo comprender que estaban en el gimnasio. Ok, eso lo había tomado desprevenido.

"haber Rukawa... ¿haber si nos entendemos?" el pelirrojo se paseaba nervioso en un vaivén de ida y vuelta sobre alguna recta imaginaria." ¡te fuiste Rukawa, te fuiste!... y nunca hubo algo entre nosotros como para 'justificar' estos actos infantiles tuyos. NUNCA hubo una relación. Por si a caso olvidas: es verdad, no lo niego: yo me confesé a tí. Es cierto... pero creo olvidas como me trataste luego de que te dijera aquellas palabras. Dijiste que te daba asco... qué como sería capaz que alguien como tú, que estaba próximo a irse a EEUU a cumplir unas de sus más valiosas metas en la vida podría fijarse en mí. Es verdad, yo te amaba... e intente detenerte de que te fueras con la única manera en la que se me ocurrió: confesándome. Me confesé a pesar de que sabía lo que obtendría... pero bueno, las cosas resultaron como me las esperaba... y de alguna manera me sirvió para cerrar aquella etapa de mi vida. Porque sí, esta 'cerrada'. Solo sos una cosa del pasado... no creas que me convences con estos arrebatos tuyos"

Hanamichi, cansado de toda la situación se sentó en la banca, en clara pose varonil y con su vista clavada en los ojos de Rukawa simplemente dijo "Se de tú lesión... y se que yo no soy tu razón de regreso a Japón. No me engañes ni te engañes. No me molestes más. Vos ya hiciste tú elección hace 10 años..."

_Saymour says_: ………….. ok, se es corto… y medio flojo peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero… costó horrores Escribí este chap como 4 veces… ¿quién decía que la tercera era la vencida? Eso no es más que una vil mentira. ¡viví en una mentira toda mi vida! Ejem... bueno… cuatro veces de intento… es el capítulo 4…. ¿Eso me quiere decir que para el 5to chap habrá 5 intentos frustrados --? Tenía planeado seguirlo un poco más… pero opté que medio terminaba bien allí ..

Muy amables por seguir leyendo el fic T.T! Espero lo sigan haciendo


	5. Chapter 5

**I Will Survive**

_by: Seymour_

Chap 5:

Rukawa quien se había mantenido con la mirada gacha con aquellos 'innecesarios' recuerdos a los que recurrió Hanamichi levantó su vista hasta toparse con aquellos fieros ojos miel. Pálido y con respiración algo alterada.

"¿creías que no lo sabía?" preguntó Hana mientras se impulsaba para ponerse de pie "Rukawa, déjate de chiquilinadas… somos dos adultos ya, por favor" pasó de él encaminándose derecho hacia la puerta de salida "y a diferencia tuyo, yo soy responsable… así que regreso a mí trabajo que es ser el entrenador de estos chicos. No se si te lo pensas tomar en serio o solo es por martirizarme… pero si es solo una cosa sin importancia tú cargo de 'profesor ayudante': no regreses" y una vez dicho todo lo que tenía por decir, Hanamichi salió de aquella habitación.

Rukawa luego de reaccionar se encontró solo en el vestuario.

¿Cuándo habría salido Hanamichi?

No se dio cuenta pero si de algo estaba seguro era que: _Sabía de su lesión..._

Frunció el ceño.

¿Y cómo demonios se enteró de eso? No tenía idea.

O sea, había habido en USA un rumor de que su parcial retiro del juego profesional era debido a una lesión pero sus representantes se encargaron de 'camuflar' y 'desmentir' aquella noticia alegando que el retiro que realizaba Kaede Rukawa se debía a que creían necesario que el joven se tomara sus merecidas vacaciones. ¿Y qué mejor que regresar a su tierra natal? Allí podría descansar sin ser asediado por tantos periodista ni parecidos.

Hum… pero eso lo inquietaba. Bueno, no era que el que sepa o no influyera en sus 'planes' pero lo había tomado de sorpresa… y decirle que había regresado por él como que ya no daba. Bueno… sabía que era una mentira 'parcial'… pero si la situación lo hubiera ameritado se lo hubiera dicho. ¿O ya se lo habría hecho?

Estuvo así un buen rato. Maquinando. Pensando. Todo se venía abajo... y una sola pregunta recurría a su mente:

_¿Cómo lo supo? _

Porque el hecho de que Hanamichi lo supiera le resultaba peculiarmente sorprendente.

Pero de pronto, sus neuronas hicieron 'click'. Hizo que sus dedos se escurrieran entre sus cabellos y luego sonrió. Siempre había que buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas... y que Hanamichi supiera sobre su lesión solo implicaba una cosa: se interesaba por él y siguió paso a paso su vida durante ese tiempo que los separó.

Si, gran autoconclusionista... pero era engañarse con eso o... nada.

Pero de que cabía esa posibilidad, la cabía.

Igual tampoco quería engañarse. Los medios expresivos y la globalización le desalentaban un poco su teoría. Artículos sobre su lesión había ocupado lugar en varias columnas de diarios y revistas deportivas de América como de Japón. Capaz no tantas en Japón pero ya que Kaede Rukawa era uno de los máximos exponentes en representar a su país en tierra americana ameritaba algún que otro artículo.

Pero sea donde sea lo haya leído eso implicaba que Hanamichi leyó artículos referidos a él. OH, sí... eso llenaba de esperanzas a su ingenuo ser. Por más que el pelirrojo acabara de decirle que su presencia no era algo más que del pasado... sabía muy bien que eso no era tan así porque: si uno quiere dejar algo atrás tendría que corta todos los lazos posibles relacionados con esa cosa o persona. Ni tendría que interesarse lo más mínimo por su 'bienestar'.

En el rostro de Rukawa se figuró una gran sonrisa... hasta daría miedo ser testigo de ella.

"cuándo va a darse por vencido y dejará de acosar a **MÍ** novio me pregunto yo" escuchó cierta vocecita que desafortunadamente ya le era extremadamente familiar, demasiado para su gusto.

"pues... déjame pensarlo" cerró sus ojos y fingió una gran deliberación interna que no duró más de 5 segundos "... nunca" y esa última palabra si se aseguró de decirla viéndolo a los ojos, con una mirada que decía más que mil palabras …o insultos.

"oh... estas despechado... comprendo" se movió agraciadamente para luego finalizar sentado justo frente de Ru, cruzó sus piernas delicadamente, apoyó su codo sobre la rodilla y su rostro de porcelana sobre la palma de la mano, observando al hombre frente a él " te golpeo la cruel realidad…¿se acabaron tus 5 minutos de fama?" señaló con sus ojitos azules el tobillo de Rukawa para luego sonreír angelicalmente " te encontraste solo e infeliz…entonces, un día te levantaste y dijiste _'regresaré a Japón y buscaré a Hanamichi'_"

Dios, cada vez que lo conocía un poco más se daba cuenta que esa apariencia del niño bueno no concordaba para nada con la personalidad y las palabras envenenadas que brotaban de aquellos labios. ¡Lobo disfrazado de cordero! De seguro Hanamichi había sucumbido ante aquella fachada, otra explicación no había.

Y lo más triste de todo era que… más o menos así había sucedido.

"pues... unos cinco minutos bastante largos aparentemente..." lo observó. No iba a dejarse influir por aquel niño. El mismo tenía la lengua más áspera.

"..." frunció un poco su ceño "¿cree que es competencia contra mí 'SEÑOR'?... Hana es un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? ... hum... ¿cree que le podrá 'complacer'...?" sonrió una vez más "ya sé, por qué no le pregunta a Sendoh... él le puede dar una detallada explicación de las 'necesidades' a satisfacer de nuestro pelirrojo en cuestión" sonrío.

"..." le había dado justo en el blanco. Si alguien más le mencionaba sobre Sendoh, iría a matarlo... y más que seguro que Hanamichi, si escuchara a ese mocosillo, lo mataría por andar ventilando 'cosas' tan personales.

"creo tendrá una muy buena oportunidad para ello cuando vayamos al amistoso en Ryonan" sonrió para luego ponerse de pie. "no se la pierda, eh" dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta antes de cerrarla y dejar nuevamente a Ru en aquella habitación, a solas. Tal como minutos antes lo había echo Sakuragi.

¡Dios! Ese niño... lo quisiera desaparecer pero no. Debía de serenarse. No ganaba nada enfadándose. Debía de mantener la tranquilidad, la compostura. No dejarse llevarse por las emociones (en preferencia). Él era un adulto y debía comportarse como tal.

Sacudió su cabeza, respiró hondo y finalmente salió de allí.

x.x.x.x.x

Y sí, como siempre el tiempo pasaba así uno no quisiera… La semana había llegado prácticamente a su fin pero si Rukawa había pensado que del 'acoso' hacia Hanamichi solo obtendría beneficios había estado muy equivocado. No habían cruzado palabra más allá de lo estrictamente y forzosamente necesario, el pelirrojo lo esquivaba y evitaba al pelinegro. En simples palabras: Sakuragi lo estaba i-g-n-o-r-a-n-d-o.

Pero bueno ese ignorar no tuvo el 100 de efectividad ya que por azares del destino logró acercarse a Hanamichi y 'sin querer' rozarle la mano. Si, era una bobería con lo que se conformaba pero el solo hecho de ver la expresión de Hanamichi al sentir el contacto de ambas pieles solo le podía confirmar una cosa: tenía una oportunidad.

Y no se iba a dar el lujo de desperdiciarla.

Igual, otras cosas más logro rescatar de esa semana que estuvo como profesor ayudante. Los presentes jugadores de Shohoku tenían potencial. Y no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta cuales eran las figuras destacadas y animándose a arriesgar, los 5 titulares:

El primero era Akagi, Nobu. Sí, Akagi… el solo verle le produjo el erizar de su nívea piel. Era el mismo retrato que el ex capitán de Shohoku, aquel temido n°4… Takenori Akagi. Efectivamente tenía algún tipo de lazo familiar y ese era ser primos de sangre. Una gran sorpresa… la contextura física era casi la misma. En lo único que diferían era en la personalidad. Este muchacho era más manso que un tierno cordero. Una combinación realmente bizarra.

El segundo, Dai… de quien cuyo apellido no recordaba en el momento. Era el capitán del equipo. Muchacho de tercer año, alto, de cabellos oscuros, de carácter fuerte… era bueno en el juego, tenía técnica pero no completaba para nada la idealización de la mente de Rukawa en referencia a un 'capitan'. De hecho, era el muchacho que había tenido el encontronazo con Sei el primer día que fue a ver a Hanamichi en el gimnasio.

Sei…. Sei era otro de los buenos jugadores más allá que le costara admitirlo. Había observado a cada muchacho objetivamente así que no podía negarlo, el pequeño era ágil y escurridizo. Habilidoso. Y no diría más porque no tenía ganas.

Y los otros dos muchachos restantes era una pareja de simpáticos gemelos. Haro y Haru. Esos dos simplemente eran un espectáculo a ver en la cancha. Siempre le había llamado la atención los gemelos… o sea, no esos gemelos en particular… sino los gemelos en general. El simple hecho de haber dos personas iguales, idénticas, le parecía una cosa realmente extraordinaria por parte de la madre naturaleza. Obviamente esa igualdad siempre se limitaba lo físico.

Pero bueno… hasta ahí llegaba su análisis.

Debía de dormir, mañana era el 'esperado' partido. Esperado por él más por razones personales que por cuestión de juego. Mañana vería a Sendoh… lo que implicaba que Hanamichi también lo hiciera…

Hum, le desagradaba la idea.

Pero a mal paso, darle prisa. Se giró para quedar boca abajo, abrazó a su almohada y luego se dejó atrapar por los lazos que le tendió morfeo.

x.x.x.x.x

En otro hogar de Kanagawa, un muchacho pasaba sin demasiado interés las hojas del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Sin duda algo aquejaba a su ser… o mejor dicho perturbaba, disgustaba… el simple ceñir de sus cejas podía decirlo. ¿La razón? El regreso de cierto ex – jugador de Shohoku, Kaede Rukawa. Eso frustraba sus planes… porque por más que todo el mundo creyera lo que creyera. Él solo sabía que lo que sentía por Hanamichi y NO era simple enamoramiento infantil. Ni confundía el sentimiento de 'amor' con el de 'agradecimiento'. Capaz 'amor' era una palabra algo exagerada pero él nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Y no era un niño.

Los años que vivió en el orfanato y el poco tiempo que vagó lo hicieron crecer a golpes. Era solo un sueño tener un hogar cálido donde era amado y cuidado. Un sueño que se convirtió en realidad gracias a Hana.

Desde que comenzó a vivir con Hanamichi tuvo que aprender que no todo eran malas personas ni que debía vivir a la defensiva las 24 hs del día.

Pero eso no implicaba que dejaría de lado su política de vida. Había aprendido que para sobrevivir no debía de preocuparse por los demás, que debía de ocuparse de su propio bienestar. Nadie más pensaría en él, ni su madre lo hizo. Ella ni dudo siquiera 5 segundos sobre el destino que depararía aquel pequeño bebé que abandonaba una tarde de otoño.

Capaz ese desamor que sufrió a lo largo de sus 12 o 13 años le llevó a ser el tipo de persona que era. Pero la naturaleza era sabia. Eso lo había escuchado por algún lado, y con los años se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Si bien había sido abandonado, la 'sabia' naturaleza le había dado algo a lo cual aferrarse… y de lo cual sacar provecho. No es que fuera narcisista pero la realidad era la realidad: él era 'lindo' y eso describiéndose humildemente.

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, haciendo que las puntas de su cabello golpearan su níveo rostro. "pasado, pisado" se dijo a sí mismo para luego golpearse las mejillas con sus manos.

Hanamichi había aparecido como milagro de la vida ante él. Hanamichi era bueno. Era el ser mas bueno que había conocido en su vida. Lo ayudó desinteresadamente. Se ocupó de él. Le cuidó. Le dio un hogar y ahora se estaba ocupando de brindarle una educación. 'De formarlo y darle las herramientas para que él mismo pudiera construirse su futuro'. Esas habían sido las palabras de Hana una noche.

Rió.

Ese rostro tan serio no quedaba en Hanamichi, le gustaba mucho más cuando reía tontamente…

"Y ahora siento lo que siento" se dijo para si mismo mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas… pero lo peor del caso no era eso. Lo peor era el retorno de _esa_ persona. Eso no estaba en sus planes porque en sus planes Hanamichi era suyo. "y de nadie más"

Resuelto se puso de pie cual resorte; y descalzo, como era costumbre, recorrió los pasillos en busca del pelirrojo para encontrarlo en la sala leyendo el periódico. Se acercó sigiloso, por detrás, para luego en sorpresa rodear con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Sakuragi, posar su mentón sobre aquel hombro y decirle "booh"

Hana, más asustado por el sorpresivo abrazo que por el susurrado booh, volteó su rostro para observar al muchacho. "Sei…"

Y si, rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Hormonas traicioneras lograron que las mejillas del pelinegro hirvieran y sumiso como nadie lo creería, desvió su mirada.

"deberías estar durmiendo ya… mañana hay partido y debes estar descansado" explicó Hana mientras lo tomaba de la pequeña muñeca del muchacho y lo obligaba a posicionarse frente de él "y abrigarte" acotó finalmente al ver la figura "tu cabello esta húmedo aún" frunció un poco el ceño "pareces niño pequeño" dijo resignado, poniéndose de pie y dejando en claro la diferencia de ambas contexturas físicas. Y antes de que Sei pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba de regreso en su habitación.

"pero…."

"pero nada, es hora de dormir Sei… recuerda que mañana hay que levantarse temprano y tú eres un… dormilón…"

"bueno, me iré a dormir entonces" susurró acercándose a Hana y poniéndose de puntitas de pies junto al pelirrojo "pero antes…." Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Hanamichi una vez más "el beso de las buenas noches" y así, antes de que Hanamichi pudiera reaccionar Sei posó sus labios sobre los labios del pelirrojo.

Fue un beso fugaz, un beso corto, un beso inocente.

Sei se separó rápido, sonrió y antes de que Hana pudiera decir algo le dijo "buenas noches" y apresurado se metió en su cama "apaga la luz por favor" le pidió.

Hanamichi salió de aquella habitación rozando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Algo se le estaba comenzando a escapar de las manos…

x.x.x.x.x.x

La mañana no tardó en llegar.

Y como era costumbre para el equipo de Shohoku, se debían de encontrar en la puerta de la preparatoria para luego, todos juntos, partir rumbo al destino en cuestión.

Pero si había algo con lo que se caracterizaba Shohoku era que iba con hinchada propia. Aunque era más que nada otra excusa para que un grupo de ex – jugadores se reuniera a recordar aquellos tiempos dorados de su juventud.

Así era como además del presente equipo de basket se encontraban esperando: Akagi, Mitchy, Kogure, Ryota, Ayako, Haruko, Yohei y la gundam. Estaban todos, o casi todos… solo faltaban tres personas: Rukawa, Hanamichi y Sei.

"… todavía no comprendo como es que Sakuragi es el entrenador" se cuestionaba Akagi "… y que a pesar de los años que ya lleva en el puesto siga llegando tarde"

"miren, miren… allí viene Rukawa" señaló uno de los actuales jugadores de Shohoku. Y así era, efectivamente, el hombre de cabellos negros se asomaba a la distancia. Tranquilo. En su antigua bicicleta, esa maltrecha y con tantos golpes. "… ¿ah?... esta llendo directo a unos botes de…."

Y sí, haciendo merito a sus años de juventud, Rukawa se fue directo contra unos botes de basura.

"ouch" dijeron algunos de los muchachos, otros rieron y otros no podían creer que los rumores de su ídolo eran ciertos… que se quedaba dormido andando en bicicleta y quien sabe contra que se estrellaba.

"ehm…. ¡Miren! Allí vienen Hanamichi y Sei" señaló Ayako toda emocionada. Así que todos los rostros que se encontraban observando al caído Rukawa voltearon para ver hacia donde la mujer apuntaba.

Y sí, allí venían. Hanamichi al trote con Sei a la espalda, como niño pequeño.

"Oh, parece que Sei tiene sueño aún" acotó Ayako con ojitos soñadores.

Ya nadie se sorprendía.

"yo pienso que Hanamichi consciente demasiado a ese niño" dejó escapar como comentario Mitchy mientras posaba su brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja. "Sei se esta convirtiendo en un malcriado…."

"yo pienso lo mismo" acotó Dai cruzándose de brazo, aunque nadie le hizo demasiado caso. Solo Mitchy le observó de reojo.

"malcriado o no, ES DIVINO!" Y Ayako se tomó sus mejillas con sus manos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

"la perdimos" suspiró Haruko, resignada al igual que el resto.

Y sí, Ayako era otras de las personas que habían sucumbido ante la adorabilidad de Sei. En los primeros tiempos Hanamichi le había pedido ayuda a ella en relación al pequeño así que la mujer se encargaba de llevar al niño de compras y demás necesidades adolescentes dado que Hana no tenía paciencia para ese tipo de cosas… ni cualquier otra.

"Lamentamos la tardanza" se disculpó Hanamichi una vez junto al resto.

"ñam… ñam… perdón" susurró Sei mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del pelirrojo lo cual causó que Rukawa observando desde la distancia se pusiera de pie, tomara su bicicleta y en menos de dos segundos estuviera junto al resto.

"yo también, lamento la tardanza" dijo a todos. Mientras clavaba la mirada en cierto muchachito que muy gustoso descansaba sobre aquella amplia y musculosa espalda.

"bueno, ya que estamos todos… ¡VAMOS!" ordenó Akagi añorando sus tiempos de capitán pero como nadie quería llevarle la contra, lo siguieron.

Fueron la estación de tren y de allí no pararon hasta estar frente a la escuela Ryonan

"llegamos" susurró uno de los gemelitos.

Sei mientras, ya de pie junto a Hanamichi, tímidamente con su dedo meñique buscó y se hizo de uno de los dedos de Hanamichi. Aferrándose delicadamente a él. Pero Sei ni se inmutó ni se volteó a ver a Hana, simplemente se mantuvo viendo al frente… en cambio Hanamichi si lo buscó con la mirada al sentir el agarre pero no hizo nada para evitarlo o huir de el.

Y Ru, también vio el acto… y si creía que eso era demasiado algo le hizo recordar que TODO podía empeorar…

"bienvenidos muchachos, bienvenidos a Ryonan" escucharon una voz

_Sendoh_

* * *

_Seymour says_: Ok, fin del capítulo 5. Me tardé, lo sé. Sorry n.ñ? Excusas: frustración, bloqueo, exámenes… etc… fue una multicausalidad de sucesos 9.9

Pero bueno, espero este sea un capítulo de su agrado. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, se aprecia. Si alguien tiene sugerencias… las escucho XP

Ah, Chap enteramente dedicado a mi querida Hika ToT.


End file.
